Wait, what?
by RainingOnTheParade
Summary: SEQUEL TO DAYBREAKER DATE NIGHT! It's five days before Ash and Mary-Lynnette's wedding, but Delos pisses Blaise off so she does a spell to get him back, but it ends up affecting all the Daybreakers and they switch personalities with there soulmates.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! This my sequel to Daybreaker Date Night! This is mostly going to to be just about humor, unlike DDN no drama. If you havent read Daybreaker Date Night, read it first then this XD. Oh and in the sequel everyone will be more involved. Blaise is going to be a big role in the story. I totally love her and wanted her to be included!

Oh and if you don't like my story **don't** read it! Anyways here's the whole summary.

Its 5 days before Ash and Mary-Lynnette's wedding, but what happens when Delos pisses of Blaise so bad that she wants to get him back? She puts a spell on a cake to make him switch personalites with his soulmate for 4 whole days so he can act like a weird dude at Ash & Mare's wedding. So she sends it to Delos, but what happens when he share's it with everyone? Will they switch personalities back in time before the wedding, or will the wedding go all wrong?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World or Ash and Delos -sob- **

Maggie's POV

"So what flowers do you guys like?" Mary-Lynnette asked me. We were picking out flowers for her bouquet, Poppy, Thea, and Jez came along too. Everyone thought about it, for a second and said " Fresia!" Poppy shouted and grinned, Thea said, "Roses?" and Jez said. "My vote is iris's. " I thought about it and said "White roses."

She looked thoughtful for a couple minutes then Jez said, "How about all of them? You'll have red, purple, and white." But Mary-Lynnette looked undecided. "I don't know, don't you think it's a little too cliché?" she said, then we all nodded.

We need to pick out the perfect colors, this wedding has to be perfect, Ash and Mary-Lynnette were the first soulmate couple to get married, this wedding had to be awesome.

"But what flowers do we use then? I'm getting tired of smelling all these flowers, my nose can only take so much Mare! Keep in mind, vampires have extra smelling abilites; anymore time in here me and Poppy we'll go all druggie on you. Doesn't matter if I'm only half." Jez complained and Poppy nodded. She sighed "Maybe we should head back?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"NO, we are not giving up, now suck it up you guys," I said and started to looked around and saw the perfect one. "Come on, I see one!" the flourist dude looked up when he saw us looking at the bouquet and said, "This bouquet is made out of white roses, blue wind flowers, and lillies." he said with a weird accent.

(A/N: I don't have a picture but if want to look up blue wind flower go ahead. I thought it was perfect. XD)

Mary-Lynnette smiled and said, "It's perfect! We'll take it!" I triumphantly grinned and Thea, Jez and Poppy, who all stuck there tongues at me.

We ended up going home, to go try the cakes.

Ash's POV

"You cheated!" Quinn yelled at me, I grinned. We were playing are 4th round of poker, and me and my amazing self keeps winning. (A/N: don't you just love Ash? :P) "It's not cheating if you suck, Quinn, and I'm that awesome at the game." I said in my most charming voice taking the money from the circle. Morgead shook his head.

"Ash, if you're so amazing at it why don't you go play with Thierry and bet all your money?" Morgead said amused. I shook my head; everyone knew that even though it didn't look like it, Thierry was the best poker player in the house; he never lost.

"I'm good, Morgead. Hey could you go get me a soda?" I asked nicely, and looked at Quinn, who gave me the okay to make Morgead go to the fridge.

Morgead, being the suspicious, smart one he is at times, narrowed his eyes at me. "Why can't you get it?" I tried to a mask of boredom. "Because, I am to lazy, and consider it a favor Morgy."

He glared, "Fine Ashy poo." I tried my best not to say anything. So Morgead got up and at the corner of my eye I saw Quinn appear with a camera, and right when Morgead opened the door, a bucket of nasty smelling, ranky, fish came down on him.

"What th hell?" Morgead screamed. I roared in laughter, this wasn't the best prank, but it was all Quinn and I coud think of for today. Quinn was snapping pictures and was on the floor laughing. "QUINN, ASH WHAT THE HELL?" he screamed even louder, Hannah, Thierry, Gillian, David, Rashel, Keller, and Galen came into the room and saw Morgead.

They all started to bust up laughing. Morgead was trying get all the different kinds of fish off him. "Damn, this place smells worse than when Jez doesn't close her legs!" Quinn said sniffing the air. Which made some people laugh harder.

"YOU JACKASS THAT'S MY SOULMATE!" Morgead yelled and threw a vase at Quinn. He dogded it, and caught it right before it hit the floor. "That vase was custom made in Italy!" Thierry yelled when Quinn threw it on the couch.

"Oohh okay Mr. Fancy." I remarked. Thierry just narrowed his eyes at me and yelled at Quinn and Morgead to stop throwing stuff at each other. I rolled my eyes then took the camera and looked through the pictures, that made Morgead looked retarded, and cracked a smile.

Then we all heard a knock at the door. _Mare!_ I thought and ran up to get to the door. When I did open the door Mary-Lynnette was smiling, with Poppy, Maggie, Thea, and Jez behind, her. "Hey honey." Mary-Lynnette said and I bent over and kissed her.

"So how did the amazing flower hunt go?" I asked after her and I and her little entourage sat down in the living room. "It went great we got-" before she could finish Poppy had a hand over Mary-Lynnette's mouth.

"Don't tell him! He'll find out on the wedding day!" Poppy hissed at Mare. I narrowed my eyes at the pixie. She just smiled at me and sat down. "Well technically it's the wedding night." Jez said matter-of-factly.

I nodded, since Mary-Lynnette loves the stars I decided we should have a night wedding, in Thierry's backyad, there be this big white arch thingy, with white flowers, and everything will be lit by candles so the stars will be brighter.

"Ash, we still have to try cake." Mary-Lynnette said as she got up. I groaned, "Why can't we just stay and spend time with each other?" I suggested wiggling my eyebrows.

Mary-Lynnette just rolled her eyes and said, "Ash Redfern, you are egotistical." I grinned, knowing I'd lost, I got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Yes, Mrs. Redfern." I said, and she smiled back and said "I like the sound of that."

Maggie's POV

Seeing Ash and Mary-Lynnette going to the kitchen, made me want to see Delos so I said bye to Poppy, Thea and Jez, and headed upstairs. I opened the door to Delos and my room and saw him just watching T.V.

"Hey Maggie." he said and leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I smiled, then my stomach rumbled, _man I'm hungry_, I thought. Gillian did buy some new muffins earlier. (A/N: The next couple sentances Maggie says make the story the way it is!)

"Delos, could you go get me a muffin?" I asked. Delos nodded, smiled at me, and got up. "Oh and put a little butter on it!" I yelled not knowing I just made the next 4 days crazy as hell.

Delos's POV

I was headed downstairs to get Maggie's muffin, when I saw Gillian, a now good friend of mine. "Hey Gillian." I said. She sat at the dining room table with a book at hand. She looked up when her name I called. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Delos, what's up?" she asked popping the p at the end of up. I grinned, "Just getting Maggie a muffin with butter on it." I said, and Gillian spit out the iced tea she was drinking. She was cracking up, I looked at her questioningly at her.

"Umm, why the…?" I asked, she finally stopped laughing and asked,

"So she wants you to…butter her muffin?" Gillian started cracking up right after she finished the sentence. I furrowed my eyebrows, what the hell?

"Yeah she did what's the big deal?" I asked. Gillian was being very confusing today. I shook my head, and got the mufffin, and got the butter out. _Do I just dunk the muffin in there?_ I thought to myself. No way was I going to ask, what kind of guy doesn't know how to do this? _You, apparently. _a voice rang in my head.

So I just scooped some butter and put it on the mufffin, and walked away, I could faintly hear Gillian talking to David but I was to focused on getting upstairs.

When I got up there and opened the door Maggie took one look a the muffin, and scrunched up her face and said, "Eww, Delos that's _way_ to much butter."

I didn't want to look stupid, so I just said, "Umm, sorry didn't notice.."

"Well just throw it out the window, it looks gross." Maggie remarked, so I opened the window and threw it out. "Just get me another when I wake up."

About twenty minutes later Maggie was asleep. So I decided to ask some one how to butter a muffin. (A/N: "hehehe butter your muffin" he has no idea XD) I went through my "cellphone" well that's what everyone here calls it. I looked thorugh the numbers but mostly everyone was here , and it very embarrassing to ask! Then I passed by Blaise's number.

Who is that again? I wondered, hmmm oh yeah Thea's cousin, she seemed okay so what would it hurt to ask her?

Blaise's POV

(_italics mean text messages)_

I was just sitting on my couch bored, Phil was out, when I got a text_._(A/N: Oh and Phil (Poppy's brother) and Blaise are soulmates, well for me.)

_Hello, Blaise? Umm it's Delos. I have a question. _

_~D_

What the hell? Delos…oh yeah duh, the Wildpower. Hmm I wonder what he needs. Well I might as well answer him.

_Yeah it's Blaise, what do you want? _

_~B_

Less than a minute later I got an answer.

_Hi…..how do you butter a muffin?_

_~D_

My jaw dropped, what the hell! How could he ask! I have a soulmate, so does he! That pig! Grrrr. Wait maybe it's a joke…?

_Wtf? Delos your kidding right?_

_~B_

_No? I really need to know how, I have to do it when Maggie wakes up._

_~D_

Ew! What in the hell! This dude is a friggin' pig. If he asks me one more time, I swear…

_Okay 1. Ew 2. Don't you dare ask me that anymore becuz that is gross, and leave me alone!_

_~B_

It took a couple minutes for an answer but Delos did answer.

_Please, Blaise I need to know how to butter a muffin! Cant you just show me?_

_~D_

Ok that's it!

_NO LEAVE ME ALONE U CREEP! You'll regret this this Delos. And don't you dare answer me._

~B

I was angry. No way in hell he was going to get away with asking me, Blaise, how to butter a muffin! I feel sorry for his soulmate, what was her name? Maddie? Maggie? Whatever…wait! I looked in a old spell book that was Grandma Harman's. It read a spell that I think had a very, suitable punishment.

Hahahaha poor Delos. I really didn't have a good idea on how to piss Blaise off, too bad so I just went with this. If you dont like it not my problem ;) I'll update when I get a good enough amount of reviews! Review people ;)

A girl looking for her Ash,

-Danielle :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Sorry haven't updated as soon as I thought, I had a big test, and right now I'm sick :/ But anyways, thanks so much for the amazing reviews! They helped me write this chpater! I dedicate this chapter to my-heart-is-torn, because we Danielle's need to stick together XD.

Oh and if you've ever heard of Hellsing, my sister is writing a story about it, it's called, Titanic: Hellsing Style. I am in the story XD! Read it!

Anyways here's Chapetr 2!

Mary-Lynnette's POV

I woke with light streaming in my window, then looked at the clock, it said 11:29. I've been asleep all morning, I thought distantly. Ash was next to me fast asleep still. I shook my head; he could sleep all day. When I tried to shake him awake he'd just turn the other way. "Ash wake up!" I hissed, he'd just say '5 more minutes', So I did what any other Daybreaker would do, and got a bucket.

Once I found a _big_ bucket I filled it up with ice water. I had it over Ash when Quinn walked in, he looked at me, the bucket, then Ash and smiled. "Well, well Mary-Lynnette, I'm sure that will wake Ash up." he said and grinned, I smiled back, and dumped all the water on Ash.

He jumped up "What the hell?" and ended up, with all his jumping around landing on face first on the floor. Quinn roared in laughter, he too was on the floor, tears were rolling down his face, I bit my lip holding back a laugh.

"Mary-Lynnette! Why the water!" Ash said when he finally got up and flipped off Quinn. I smiled at him. "Sorry, Ash, you wouldn't wake up!" I explained, he got a towel and attempted to dry himself.

He grumbled something unintelligent and kissed me good morning. "Well, I'm going to go get breakfast, see you downstairs." I said and headed out. Quinn got up and followed me downstairs. "Hey, Quinn, I need to ask you something." I told him as we walked down the very long stairs of the mansion. "What's up, Mary-Lynnette?" he asked.

"Well, I know your already Ash's best man but, I wondering if you could…walk me down the aisle at the wedding?" I asked. Quinn and I had become good friends since the whole date night thing, so I thought it would nice for him to do it.

Quinn looked shocked, but pleased he took a deep breathe and said. "Of course Mary-Lynnette, it would be my honor." he said with a side grin. I let out a breathe. "What you thought I'd actually say no?" he said obviously notcing me relaxing.

"Well, I wasn't really sure what you'd say, because you know after everything that happened, and I didn't know if you wanted to either." I explained. He shook his head. "Mare, I would love too, so don't worry." he said as we finally reached the kitchen. I nodded and started to eat a muffin.

Blaise's POV

Well, here it is. I thought, as I finished the last of the incantation to the spell. The spell was made a long time ago, it was temporary and it worked nicely. I wrapped up the cake I put the spell on, it was chocolate, and to me looked delicious.

And sent to the mansion, not realizing Delos would share it.

Maggie's POV

"Maggie!" I heard Delos yell. I groaned and stood up and walked to wherever Delos was. When I got to him, he was holding a box that said : Dear Delos, This my token to you from being rude yesterday. Hope this makes up for it. -Blaise.

As I read it Delos just stared at it. "What am I supposed to do with it?" he asked, I laughed then shook my head, and took the box opened it and stared at it. It was a very nice cake, obviously chocolate, and huge. I smiled. "It's a cake." I told Delos.

He was just scratching his head "Well, I'm not going to eat it all, can you call down everyone? I'm going to cut this thing." I nodded, and screamed, "EVERYONE, CHOCOLATE CAKE DOWNSTAIRS, COME DOWN IF YOU WANT ANY!"

Literally a second after a finished screaming people everyone came rushing down except Thea and Eric who were gone for the day to visit Eric's mom., "Where's the cake we were promised!" Poppy said looking around, I shook my head. "In the kitchen, and why do the vampires want to eat it? You're _vampires_." I asked.

Ash put his hand on his chest as if that offended him, "Maggie, that is stereotypical, just because we're vampires doesn't mean we don't like choclate." he said with smile that made we want to hit him. "Yeah Maggie that's racist!" I heard Jez yell, in a very kidding voice. "Now out of my way, woman! I want that cake!" Ash yelled. And he ran toward the kitchen, everyone following him. I rolled my eyes and followed them to the kitchen, and saw everyone gobbling down tbhe cake.

There was one piece left so I took it, I took the first bite, it was delicious and all, but something tasted not right. I furrowed my eyebrows, but continued eating it. After everyone finished it, we threw the plates in the sink. Then some how Ash and Quinn pulled paint balls guns out and said at the same time, "Morgead! Say hello to my little friend, motha fucka!"

Morgead turned around and his eyes went wide. "No come on please-" but that's exactly when Ash and Quinn started to fire. Pink paint balls flew out and hit Morgead everywhere, including in the place where the sun doesn't shine. Luckily for Thierry and Hannah no paint balls got on the wall, so nothing to clean up.

After they ran out of paint balls, they high fived each other and ran out of the room. Morgead was groaning on the floor. I shook my head and helped Jez help him up. "Why do they always pull pranks on you Morgead?" I asked. I never really knew, I just knew for a fact that they always did it a lot lately. He grudgingly sat up and groaned. "Because about a month ago I made a bet with them, that they couldn't pull a different prank ok me, and well I'm losing." I rolled my eyes, at least he knew what a dumb bet that was now.

**That Night**

Delos sat next to me watching t.v, but I felt weird you know, when something just isn't right. I looked at Delos but he seemed perfectly fine. So I waved the feeling off the feeling and went to sleep in Delos's arms.

Mary-Lynnette's POV

I woke up very, very lazy, I felt languid, and tired. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Ash still sleeping and breathing lightly. I stretched like a cat and rolled out of bed, and on my way to the bathroom I walked past a mirror. I looked at myself and thought, _daaammmmnnn you're looking good, Mary-Lynnette._ I winked at myself, but when I tried to walk away i stopped suddenly.

Wait, what?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola people! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews they really made my day. Oh and to the people who didn't get the ending to the last chapter here it is, since the cake made them switch personalities with their soulmates, Mary-Lynnette woke up with Ash's personality,(no one was in the mirror) and Ash has Mare's. and that goes for all the other couples in the mansion, _except_ Thea and Eric.

I'm sorry but Thea and Eric are too much alike to have much of a difference in themselves, so I decided to make them stay the same. I know just like Daybreaker Date Night XD. But there will be a funny part with them missing this kind of stuff. Oh and in each character's new personality they will be a little OOC. (will be explained). Here's Chapter 3!**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World or Ash -tear- **

**Oh and Kathryn (My sister) if you're reading this, ****Fuck you****! :D**

James's POV

I woke to the light streaming through my window, I stretched feeling weightless and…hyper. I got out of bed and looked over at Poppy, who was still sound asleep so went to the bathroom to go do my hair and get dressed. When I got in the bathroom a random song popped in my head, I tapped my foot to the rhythm of it and just kept doing that for a couple minutes.

Then I don't know why. but I couldn't control myself and I yelled, " I'm a sex pixie!" but right when I said that, Thea and Eric, who I guess just got back from Eric's mom's, walked by and gave me a look like I was crazy, and Eric whispered something like, "What's wrong with these people?", and slowly backed up to their bedroom. After that I slowly closed the bathroom door, incase any other Daybreakers were awake. What the heck is wrong with me this morning? Wait did I just say heck? I never say that, a man says hell and I am a man!

I shacked off the feeling, and after getting ready I headed downstairs to get some breakfast, but when I got there I saw Keller sipping some coffee and reading…..what looked like a poetry book, me knowing never to bother Keller in the morning unless she talks to you, said nothing and got out cereal, what am in the mood for? Frosted flakes…dry ones too. I thought distantly so I got those out and started eating them.

Keller looked up as if noticing me for the first time, smiled politely and said, "Hi James, how are you this morning?" I looked at her, my eyebrows furrowed, then she said, "Well, I'm going to wake up Galen, I'll see you later, have a good morning." my jaw dropped as she left.

Keller? Keller is _never_ in a good mood in the morning, there's only one answer. I narrowed my eyes and backed up ninja style, and yelled, "THIERRY! The Apocalypse started!"

Ash's POV

I woke up all of a sudden and felt instantly awake. I suddenly wished I could look at the stars, I shook off the feeling and looked around my room, it was a mess! There were clothes, a couple hair combs, and shoes everywhere. I got out of bed, got a couple of cleaning supplies from under the sink from the bathroom in the hall, and got to work on the room.

Wait why the hell am I cleaning? Not to be sexist, but this is a woman's job, and here I am picking up Mare's clothes. Speaking of her where is she, and why are her clothes everywhere? As if on cue, Mary-Lynnette came in from walk-in closet we had in our room, and looked…great. She had on booty shorts and a dark blue tube top. My jaw dropped, Mare, my brave, at times shy soulmate never wears these kind of outfits, _ever_.

"Like what yeah see? Oh and don't look at me like that, I just felt like wearing this." Mary-Lynnette said with a small pout. I smiled nicely at her and said, "Don't worry Mary-Lynnette, your beautiful." she smiled and said "Well, don't worry, I know I look awesome." I looked up at her. She stared back and looked confused.

"I've been feeling….weird, all morning Ash. And I have no idea why." Mary-Lynnette said, her pout growing bigger. "Me too Mare, a minute ago I felt like _cleaning._" I said thinking why the hell would I want to pick up Mare's clothes.

She rolled her eyes at me and said "Oh wow Ash just wow, you're lucky to be in my presence honey, because I, Mary-Lynnette, am amazing." she said, I looked at her as if she were on crack. She looked back and bit her lip. "Maybe it's time to go see Thierry?" she suggested. I nodded, and her and I walked out of the room, me still wondering what the hell was going on, but still wanting to clean the Goddess damn room.

Thea's POV

"What the heck is going on Thea?" Eric asked me. This morning has been so _weird, _he and I got back from his mom's this morning, and weird crap has been happening. First James yelling he was a sex pixie, then seeing Maggie twirl around in Delos's cape, then we saw Mary-Lynnette staring at herself in the mirror, I'm not even going to go to her outfit, and he and I just got back from the kitchen when we ran into Poppy who was dressed in a leather jacket, and didn't even say hi, she just gave us one of those "cool people" nods!

"I don't know, maybe we should go talk to Hannah and Thierry?" I asked. He looked up and said "Sure, why not, since no one else seems normal right now." he mumbles and we walked out.

When we get downstairs we find everyone down there, and Thierry already talking to Ash, Mary-Lynnette, Delos, Maggie, James, and Quinn. I walked up to them and said, "Okay, Thierry, what the hell is going on this morning?"

He looked up at me, perplexed. "Umm, Thea we don't honestly know. Everyone, even Hannah, has been feeling….odd all morning." I looked at the people in front of me, Ash seemed worried but seemed a little uneasy, Mary-Lynnette looked more lazy and a little cocky and was dressed…well I'm not going to go there, Delos seemed more calm then usual, Maggie was wearing…..Delos's cape? "Umm, Maggie why are you wearing Delos's cape?" I asked.

Maggie narrowed her eyes at me. "Because I feel like it! You all are just jealous of my amazing cape!" she yelled and stormed off. Delos sighed and said, "Maggie come back!" and went to go find her.

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes at them and mumbled. "That's one retarded cape." Ash gave her a look. "Come on Mary-Lynnette, be nice."

_Thierry _rolled his eyes. "You see what I mean? Everyone's acting-" but Thierry was cut off by loud music sounding the room, everyone turned to the doorway to see Poppy walking in with a leather jacket, boots, and sunglasses on. She was strolling in, in slow motion toward the doorway, when the music stopped, she took off the glasses and yelled "Damn it! Who just ruined my dramatic entrance!"

Jez shrank into the couch, "Oops my bad." she said. Poppy stared daggers at her, "Well this great! Now the whole thing is ruined!" she yelled and stomped over to sit down on the couch. I rolled my eyes. What the hell is going on? "This is so weird." I said.

"No, Thea this is all normal!" Mare said and snorted. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Quiet Mare!" I snapped at her. She frowned.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Eric yelled. Everyone turned toward him. He looked angry, "I ALWAYS MISS EVERYTHING! I MEAN WHENEVER THEA AND I, ARE NOT AROUND THIS KIND OF STUFF HAPPENS! I'M NOT EVEN PART OF THIS FAMILY! ARE ME AND THEA THAT BORING! THANKS THEA, YOU'RE RUINING MY CHANCES OF MAKING FRIENDS!" he finally stopped and took a breathe, everyone was looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Umm...Eric? Just go to the room, so you can calm down." I said. He got up. "Fine! But I better not MISS anything!" he yelled like, well, a kid. "Don't worry Eric, want me to come with you?" Ash asked patting Eric's back.

"No, I'm fine!" Eric said and stomped upstairs. "Okay, now that Eric's little breakdown is over anyone figure out what's wrong with everyone?"

"Here here!" Mary-Lynnette cheered, as we all tried to figure out what in Hades was in this place

Sorry to leave the chapter off there but more funniness next chapter, I pinky promise! Oh and by the way incase anyone was wondering Eric was not literally mad, I just meant it as a joke since he literally does miss everything XD.

Oh and the people who are going to read my other story "Stars Apart" if you're wondering why I haven't posted it yet is because I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with that and this story so yeah I'm still debating.

Do you guys think I should just put it Third Person all the time or do you guys like it in certain people's POV? Let me know! Review please ;)

A girl looking for her Ash

-Danielle :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola people! Sorry I haven't updated in like a week but between school, TV shows, and being exhausted, I haven't had any time! don't worry I'm going to start updating every other day, if I get the reviews! Anyways this chapter is dedicated to and L.J Shan for being such amazing reviewers XD. **

**Oh and I'm sorry to say but "Stars Apart" wont be published till next year, because my dad deleted the first chapter, because he was trying to fix my computer and he deleted it , and I am **_**way**_** too tired to write that whole thing again! My apologies but I'm working on a Christmas one so look out for that :D**

**Thank you and here's chapter 4!**

**Oh and read my sister's story if you've heard of Hellsing, I'm in it! And so is Ash :D**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Why do I have to say it?**

**Ash: Because if you do you'll find your soulmate.**

**Me: *gasp* Fine! I don't own Night World! Now, where's my soulmate?**

**Ash: I was kidding.**

**Me *heartbroken* Mare! Ash lied to me!**

**Ash: No! Sorry- no Mare don't-**

***Mary-Lynnette kicks him in the shins***

**Me: It makes me feel better*smiles evilly* but I still don't own Night World : ( -tear-**

Rashel's POV

Everyone was in the room was trying to brain storm idea's about what was wrong with us, when I felt like hurting Morgead. I looked over at him he just calmly standing up, so I looked over to Mary-Lynnette, who was conveniently sitting next to me. Ever since the whole date night thing it's been, well kind of awkward, but right now I felt that she was my best friend.

"Hey Mare, wanna pull a prank on Morgead?" I whispered to her the plan, and when I was done she looked at me and grinned. "Hell yeah!" she yelled/whispered. So she got up and headed to Morgead, while I headed on down the hallway with a crow bar. "What's up Mare?" I heard Morgead say to Mary-Lynnette I grinned and heard her slap Morgead. I peaked over to see what was happening and just like we planned Morgead was chasing Mare down the hallway.

Then Mare picked up speed and turned the corner and hid behind me, and then right when Morgead got to the corner, I swung at him with the crow bar and hitting the place where the sun doesn't shine, and then Mary-Lynnette came over and slapped him _hard_. He was on the floor groaning. "I'm going to _kill_ you guys!" he hissed.

"Whatever you say Morgy." Mary-Lynnette as she and I strode away. "Don't call me that!" I heard Morgead hiss. (A/N: Sound familiar? XD) Mare and I just kept laughing the whole way back to the living room.

Thea's POV

We all saw Mary-Lynnette and Rashel come back from the hallway, and you could hear faintly a cursing and groaning Morgead. Then I turned back to Thierry, who for once seemed very relaxed. Then Mary-Lynnette turned to me and said "Well, Oh-Smart-One, have you figured out what's wrong with us yet?" 

I rolled my eyes at her, and Ash poked Mary-Lynnette and said "That wasn't nice. She's trying Mare." She made a face and yet again I rolled my eyes. "You guys are acting like your soulmates." I mumbled then I realized something, A "cool" Poppy, and odd James, a conceited Mare, a caring Ash, it all made sense! "Thierry! You guys are acting like your soulmates!" I yelled, he looked over at me, surprised. "That's why everyone's acting different think about it. Everyone James, Poppy, Mare, Ash, Jill, David, Rashel, Quinn, you, and Hannah, Jez and Morgead, Maggie and Delos, Galen and Keller! There all acting like each other!" I yelled louder so everyone could hear me.

"So that's why Keller was all polite this morning huh?" James asked. Keller frowned and said. "What am I normally like?" Galen growled. "No hating on my soulmate you…gay pixie!"

Poppy got up slowly and put on a sly grin. "Oh no, he isn't gay." we heard several eww's and Mary-Lynnette hit Poppy over the head. "That's gross Poppy!" Mare yelled, and Poppy hit Mare back on the head (since she a vampire not that hard.) and the slapped each other back several times before Ash picked up Mary-Lynnette and brought her to the couch next to him. She stuck her tongue out at Poppy but stayed next to Ash.

"You're right Thea. But now we have to figure lout why were acting like this." Thierry said. I nodded, I stared at the wall until I remembered something. "Wait, I remember when Blaise and I used to spend some of our summers with Grandma Harman, Grandma had a spell book that Blaise and I read, and it had a spell in it that make people switch personalities. (A/N: Yeah, I know lame excuse, but this was the only thing I could think of for them to figure out it was a spell.) It didn't say soulmates though, then again at that time the soulmate principle was basically a myth." I explained.

Thierry nodded, "Well do you know the spell to reverse it, and second who did it?" he asked. I frowned. "Well, I don't know, and no, but it was in the spell book, but I have no idea where it is. After Grandma died, I kept some of her stuff, and so did Blaise, but a lot of the stuff is in boxes somewhere with Aradia or Mother Cybele."

He frowned. "Well could you call Blaise and be sure she doesn't have it? Because I don't know how much longer we'll survive with Rashel and Mary-Lynnette whispering about pranks over there." Right when he said that they looked up narrowed their eyes at him and went back to whispering. "Umm okay let me call her." I said and walked over to the phone. The phone rang three times, then Phil, Blaise's soulmate, answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Phil, it's Thea. Is Blaise there?" I asked.

"Nope, she went to lunch with Aradia to do some witch stuff."

I nodded even though I new he couldn't see me. "Well, tell her to call me back as soon as possible, it's important. Weird things are going on in this mansion."

"Do I want to know?" he asked hesitantly.

I thought about it for a second then said. "No ,you really don't."

"Okay, I'll give her the message."

"'Kay, bye Phil."Later Thea."

I hung up and sighed. Well until I ask Blaise if she has the book everyone's stuck like this. And I don't know what we'll do if she doesn't have it. We don't even know who did this spell either. Grrr, why do I get stuck with figuring this stuff out whenever something weird happens?

Poppy's POV

Mary-Lynnette, Rashel, Maggie, and I were upstairs when Mare said she wanted to change clothes. "Why? It's only 3 o'clock." Maggie said. Mare grinned and said "Because I'm that hot." Rashel rolled her eyes. Then I had a idea, "Hey Mare, let's dress you like a slut and have you walk downstairs while music is playing, how bout that That Gold digger song?" 

"More of a slut then she already looks like today?" Maggie mumbled. Mary-Lynnette flipped off Maggie and smiled, and nodded, so her, Rashel and I trudged off to Mare's closet, leaving Maggie because she wanted 'alone time' what the hell I know right? Women. Wait, you're a girl too Poppy. Shut up! I told myself. Make me! I retorted. I will! I thought back, Great now I'm talking to myself, is this what James does?

When we got in Ash and Mare's room we went straight to Mary-Lynnette's closet. A couple of minutes later we found the perfect outfit, so I scurried downstairs when I noticed Eric was back downstairs talking to Thierry. Then I put the CD in the CD player and put the speaker on full blast. "MARE, COME ON DOWN!" I screamed, everyone turned toward the stairs and I pressed play on the song it sang "She's dangerous, super-bad, better watch out or she'll take you cash, she's a gold digger, she a gold digger!"

Then Mary-Lynnette came down in a skin tight _very_ short black dress that had a plunging neck line, with six inch clear glass, high heeled shoes with big metal studs, and to be honest they looked like stripper shoes.

"Everyone shield Quinn's eyes! Resist the manly urge Quinn! Resist it!" Jez yelled. Maggie slapped the back of Jez's head. "Really Jez? Was that appropriate?" Keller said and sighed. By the time they were done, Mare was at the bottom of the stair case posing.

"Holy Hell! Mary-Lynnette what's with the stripper shoes?" Galen asked. She grinned, "I have my ways Galen!" 

"Wait if we just switched personalities this morning, how'd you get the stripper shoes today?" Galen asked. Mary-Lynnette's grin grew even bigger. "Who said I got these today? I've had these ones for a while." 

"EW!" everyone yelled in unison. Mare rolled her eyes, "Hey, be thankful I'm not wearing the matching outfit." mostly everyone yelled eww even louder this time, but Galen tried to give Ash a high five, but Ash was to busy blushing. "Damn Ash got _busayy_!"

"Strip! Strip! Strip!" Morgead and Galen yelled together. There soulmates slapped the back of their heads. "Shut up you guys! Mare is not a stripper!" Ash yelled.

"Yeah that's explains why Morgead's trying to put that dollar bill down her shirt?" Galen said. "WHAT!" Ash said and turned to see Morgead's hand in the middle of the air. "It was a joke!" Morgead yelled but Ash had kicked him in the shins and Jez mumbled something like "you're so sleeping on the couch…"

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes at Morgead, and stood tall and proud. Then she smiled and said, "I used to be a good girl."

"A good girl is just a bad girl who hasn't gotten caught yet." Morgead said. Mare smiled. "True."

"It's always the quiet ones!" Quinn yelled. "The next thing you know Gillian or Hannah is going to come out with a stripper outfit!" everyone cringed, they were to nice to have those outfits…weren't they?

I felt too tired to even want to think about it, "Well awesome people need there naps so I'm going upstairs!" I yelled. Mare yawned and nodded. "Me too, everyone say goodbye to the stripper shoes! Because you won't see them again for a while! Well except Ash." she said and grinned and headed upstairs with me.

Then I realized what she said.

Eww.

Hahahahaha see I didn't leave it off with a cliffy. I'm trying not to do that. I might, just might update tomorrow IF I get the reviews. Oh and I got the Rashel And Mary-Lynnette part with the hurting Morgead part from Pranked. I have funny things planned for the next chapter. Bye now :}

A girl looking for her Ash

-Danielle :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my epic reviewers! I swear I am so sorry! Its not my fault I had a major report this week. And I've been sick, and I've been talking to some awesome people, and lastly the first 3 times I wrote it was horrid. Oh and I'm already halfway done with the next chapter so review pretty please*bats eyelashes*

Anyway I want to dedicate this chapter to: GallagherGirlMacey, Kimberkids, , lamia vampress, and BookVampire. U guys are so amazingly awesome ;).

By the way I'm going to assume you all read the fanfiction.

And yes I give my last shout out to pathetic. world who honestly is just as pathetic as his name;) because without you I wouldn't have met the others, and even though you're a sad person, I know you're reading this :D I know my amazing writing skills couldn't keep you away its okay I understand ;)

Oh and at the moment me, BookVampire, and GallagherGirlMacey are in a (friendly) argument with Kimberkids and lamia vampress.

BookVampire, GallagherGirlMacey, and I think the sexy, amazing, Ash Redfern is better then the also hot John Quinn. But Kimberkids and lamia vampress think the opposite^^. So I'm asking what you guys think. Ash or Quinn? (Ash! ASH! )

I've talked enough now, so here's just another chapter that'll bring me and the "Council of 6" closer to taking over Night World ;)

Chapter 5!

Hannah's POV

I feel powerful. I though distantly as I walked down the stairs to the living room, I had to constantly check on everyone in mansion to make sure Rashel and Mary-Lynnette haven't pulled anymore pranks on the others. So far there damage has been minimal. Emphasis on minimal. They've only spray painted on Galen's door 'Gay Leopard Princy Boy's Room' and out Maggie's hand in a cup of warm water while she was sleeping. I'm not even going to say what happened.

I sighed as I finally reached the couch, where Thierry sat reading a novel. I finally decided to relax, since it seemed like I hadn't in forever. But the second I sat down I heard two guys scream.

"Damn it." I muttered and got up, Thierry got up and stood beside me. "It's okay Hannah. Let's go see what on earth is going on." he said patting my back trying to calm me.. Usually I do the same for him when he's stressed.

So Thierry and I walked up the stairs and headed the direction of major swearing laughter. As we turned the corner we saw Galen and Morgead, Keller, Rashel, and Mary-Lynnette.

Mary-Lynnette and Rashel were on the floor laughing, Keller was just looking worried at her soulmate. And Morgead and Galen's legs were covered in…..crap? "What the hell is going on?" I asked. Mare finally calmed down a got up.

"Galen and Morgead called us pieces of crap, so Rashel and I bought cow shit off the internet, and when they woke up from there nap…they stepped in it." Mary-Lynnette and Rashel both grinned, but Morgead and Galen looked….scary.

"JUST BECAUSE WE CALL YOU ONE LITTLE NAME, DOESN'T MEAN YOU DO THIS!" Galen yelled. Morgead nodded, and cringed when a piece of crap fell off his leg and landed on the carpet. I scowled. "My carpets!" I shouted, it was very nice carpet and they were being ruined. "Hannah, aren't you going to yell at them-" I cut Morgead off, he was pointing at Mare and Rashel but I was shaking from anger. "That is enough! Since you lack respect you will address me as Lady Hannah until I say otherwise! Mary-Lynnette and Rashel! Clean this up, and Morgead and Galen go get cleaned and then help them! It should be spotless next time I'm up here!" I shouted and turned and swiftly walked away. Thierry right behind me.

"Hannah don't you think that was a little harsh?" Thierry asked after a little silence. I sighed and nodded, "But Thierry if we don't do something they'll burn down the house." I said exasperated. When we reached Thierry's and my office I headed to the laptop. And went to a online shopping center, all day whenever I was stressed I buy some things online, it would help so I just shopped.

Thierry looked over uneasy when he saw me back at the shopping center website, "Umm Hannah? Don't you think you've bought me enough things?"

I chuckled "Honestly, Thierry you sound as if I shop all the time."

"Well Hannah you've been shopping all day!" he said. I just ignore his slightly mean comment and bought a couple of more things…okay maybe more than a couple.

James' POV

It was movie night. Ever since all of us had moved to the mansion we had a movie night every Friday. Now that everyone was with there soulmate's personality(hmm some people are acting like the way there soulmate used to act -cough- Mary-Lynnette.) this would be an interesting night. I looked over to Poppy who sat next to me, and was still wearing her leather jacket. I rolled my eyes at her. "Poppy, why are you still wearing the jacket, were inside?" I asked. She looked over and smiled "Because Jamie, I can."

I let it go mostly because Mary-Lynnette and Rashel were naming the names of movies we could watch. "Okay idiots, the options this week are Nightmare on Elm Street-" but right when she said that David squealed, then when everyone looked at him he turned bright red. "Pussy." Mary-Lynnette muttered under breathe and started reading them off again, "Okay then there's the pansy movie Titanic, David I know this is your vote so no need to say anything." Gillian flipped off Mare, but Mary-Lynnette just grinned and kept reading.

"Umm, okay then there's Sherlock Holmes and the Lovely Boners-I mean Bones!" Mare stuttered, all dirty thinking people laughed, but Rashel was on the floor but in a middle of a laugh, she threw up.

Eww.

"What the hell Rashel?" Mare yelled and laughed. Rashel meanwhile was still laughing like crazy. "What did you do to her Mare?" Morgead said in a joking voice but Mary-Lynnette narrowed her eyes. "Damn it, how'd you know I put that bottle of NyQuil in her coffee!" Mary-Lynnette was canceled. Ash looked up and shook his head at Mare. "Mary-Lynnette, why would you do that?" he asked in a very disapproving voice. "Yeah Mare, enlighten me." Quinn muttered and helped Rashel up and out of the room. Meanwhile , Thea attempted to clean up the throw up without throwing up herself.

When Quinn finally arrived back in the room he said Rashel was sleeping, and we all decided to watch the Lovely Bones, but not without Galen and Mary-Lynnette making comments, like when the girl followed the creeper into that underground thing, Mare and Galen were shouting stuff like "Is this Bitch stupid or just wanting to get murdered?" or "No one would be that stupid, I mean come on he looks like a rapist!" halfway through the movie though the doorbell rang. Keller got up and said she'd go get it.

We all heard the door open and Keller gasp. "What the heck? Hannah!" she shouted. Hannah got up as did everyone else and went towards the front door. There was a man there. . . . .with about 2 dozen boxes behind them. "So is Hannah Snow here?"

Hannah smiled and ran over to the boxes. "Yes. My stuff! Finally! I didn't know how long this would take to get here!" Hannah yelled and signed for the boxes, the man quickly left the house. "Hannah! What the heck is this?" Thierry asked.

Hannah frowned. "Leave me alone! I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!" she screamed and left the room, somehow bringing the boxes with her.

"OKAY! That's it! I'm not giving until you guys are back to normal!" Thea shouted, looking annoyed. "Yes Thea, you do that, because it worked sooo well the first time." Mary-Lynnette said. "Shut up Mare." Thea said and headed upstairs dragging Eric with her.

"Mare sounds like pear, and pear sounds like penis." Morgead said at random. Everyone gave him that said 'eww' or 'what the fuck'.

Ugh, I hate living here sometimes.

Yes, yes I know this chapter was awful, but next chapter will be way better! I pinky promise :D. hey I haven't had the best week, okay cut a girl some slack -.-

Oh and the Lovely Bones part actually happened with me and my sister, when I accidentally said Lovely Boners(eww I know xD) she started to alugh, but threw up too!

anyways if guys have any ideas or want a specific couple in more let me know!

Till next time honey bunches ;)

A girl looking fro her Ash,

-Danielle :DDD


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody :DD! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to , GallagherGirlMacey, Kimberkids, BookVampire, and lamia vampress. Because, well they're that awesome ;)

Hey it's Christmas break so I'll update faster :DD oh and I'm doing a Christmas story so look out for it :DD

Here's Chapter 6!

Jez's POV

I was just sitting on the couch with Morgead, it was like 7 am, when he said, "I want a tangerine." I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, go get one! Because I'm to lazy too." he frowned, but got up anyway. Morgead walked across the room to the table that had the glass bowl filled with fruit. There was only one tangerine left and once he reached to grab it someone's hand grabbed it the same time as Morgead did. He looked up to see Quinn giving him a dirty look.

"Let. Go. Of. The. Tangerine." Quinn warned.

"Hell no! I got it first." Morgead pulled the small fruit towards him. Oh goddess, I have a bad feeling about this. Wait a minute do I here music? I turned to see Poppy playing her stereo with epic music from one of those action movies.

"Poppy? What are you doing?" I raised a brow.

She shushed me, "Quinn is paying me to do this, says a ninja needs inspirational music." I let it pass and watched the soon to be fight that Quinn and my soulmate were going to have.

"What's this? Morgead daring to steal from me? I will not allow such blasphemy!" Quinn pulled the fruit towards him and that's when the fun started. Morgead and Quinn pulling on the tangerine back and forth, trying to make the other let go. "Let go Quinn!" Morgead yelled. "No you!" Quinn countered. Then Quinn started to poke Morgead in the face and shoulders. I didn't know why he would do something that weird, but then Morgead started to lose balance. What the hell?

"What did you do to me?" Morgead asked, still trying to hold on the fruit.

Quinn gave him a evil smirk, "Ninjas must learn pressure points!"

"Screw this!" Morgead flung back his free arm and punched Quinn in the face. Right when that happened the epic song's drum beats started to pick up.

Quinn fell to the floor then back flipped on his feet again. Morgead laughed and started to peal the fruit.

"IT'S MINE!" Quinn's fist shot like a rocket to Morgead's stomach, making them fight on the floor.

"You guys do know your fighting for a small tangerine that you'd finish in like five seconds, right?" They ignored me and started wrestling each other. Quinn bit Morgead's arm while Morgead kept punching him in the head. With all the pulling the tangerine was thrown up in the air, so high that it landed perfectly in between the chandeliers diamond threads.

"Now look what you've done!" Morgead yelled as he pushed Quinn off him.

"This sucks for you, but for me I can just use my awesome ninja skills to get it. Watch and observe my little friend." Quinn jumped on top of the entertainment center. He kicked himself off the wall beside him and back flipped to the top of one of the horizontal pillars that was attached to the ceiling. "Oh no you don't!" Morgead yelled as he tried to copy what Quinn was doing, except a bit more sloppier. By then the drums were beating faster and faster with the sound of an orchestra singing in the background.

"How long is this song anyways?" I asked Poppy.

"You shouldn't rush perfection, ssshh now watch." I listened to her and enjoyed the show that laid before us or rather above us.

By then Morgead and Quinn were punching and kicking each other to get to the chandelier. "You must except it Morgead, you can never defeat me!" Quinn mocked as he swung his leg to Morgead's feat in making him trip. He grabbed a hold of the pillar with both arms trying not to let go. Quinn walked up to Morgead and grinned, "Morgead, you must know the truth."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Quinn raised his arm into a fist slowly that went along with the music, "I am your father!"

"NNNOOO…wait what?" Morgead said.

Quinn sighed in exasperation, "Your father, your fucking father! There you ruined it, are you happy!"

"Hell if I was your kid I'd come out my mom all fucked up and shit. I'm too pretty to be your kid." Morgead laughed.

"STOP RUINING THE AFFECT!" Quinn yelled.

I smiled as I saw my soulmate, I knew what he was doing. He was distracting Quinn as he flung himself back up on the pillar, ninja style!

"How in the name of the Goddess did you do that!" Quinn asked.

"Fuck you that's how!" Morgead pushed Quinn off the pillar. He tried to land on his feet but did the form wrong and ended up doing the splits which caused him to land on something no man should ever fall on, I mean like, ever!

Morgead grabbed the tangerine, "MORGEAD IS THE WWINNNERRRRR BITCHES!"

Quinn, on the other hand just laid there on the floor . . .not moving. . .

Morgead was to busy swinging on the chandelier that the screws got loose and came off. Quinn moved to his back and groaned, he looked up as the chandelier was coming down right above him. He screamed and the sharp point of it landed right between his legs, just missing his little friend by a inch. Looked back in forth to the chandelier and fainted. Morgead fell a few feet away and screamed, "MY TANGERINE!" Apparently the fruit got smashed by the chandelier's handles and laid in pieces on the floor.

Poppy got up and clapped, "Bravo, Bravo!" Then Hannah, Thea, and Thierry came rushing in the room. "What happened!" Thea yelled. Thierry gasped as he looked at the chandelier, and Hannah started yelling. "MY CHANDELEIR! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" she screamed. "Well, Morgead and Quinn were fighting for a tangerine, then when Quinn fell he did the splits and hit his little friend, and then the chandelier almost decapitated his little friend." I said.

Hannah was literally shaking, she looked more angry then I have ever seen her. Morgead looked scared shitless of Hannah. "Hannah, I'm sorry-" Morgead started, but Hannah cut him off. "I said call me Lady Hannah! And do you know how much that cost!" Hannah screamed. Then I noticed something white and furry in Hannah's arms.

"Umm, _Lady_ Hannah, what the heck is in your arms?" I asked, she looked down and relaxed. "This is my new pet, it's a rabbit, I named it Whiskers." she said and scratched the little rabbit's head. Morgead through me a grateful glance for distracting her, then he slowly backed up into the next room, leaving Quinn, who was still out cold on the floor.

Thea's POV

After the little 'chandelier incident' I went back up to my room. When I got there Eric sat on the bed, looking like something was bothering him. "What's wrong Eric?"

He looked up and said, "Don't you think it's weird that Mary-Lynnette is acting too conceded and too mean? And Hannah's acting too bossy, and is like going and with power?" Eric said, but right after he said that we could here Hannah laugh evilly at the end of the hallway. I mouthed to Eric 'what the hell?'

He just rolled his eyes and said "And Ash is acting way to sensitive I mean come on, not even Mare acts that nice, and Quinn is going all ninja spy, and Rashel is acting very mean." I nodded, "But where are you going with this Eric?" I said. He stood up and said, "Well, don't you think something else is wrong here?" I nodded, Hannah has been acting. . . .very weird.

Me being the Sherlock Holmes of the house(A/N: I love the movie :D!) starting putting things together in my head. "Watson, I think I know what's going on!" I yelled.

Eric gave me a look that I was crazy, "Wait, did you just call me Watson?" he asked. I smiled, "Well, since I always get stuck solving stuff around here, so I'm Sherlock Holmes, and you usually help me so you are Watson." I explained, he smiled and said. "Well, Holmes what do you think is going on?"

"I think that since mostly all of the soulmates have opposite personalities that maybe when they got there 'new personality' they didn't exactly take it right, so the personality tripled, so now for example, Mary-Lynnette is not used to Ash's, Ashhole personality since she's not used to the personality it got a little over loaded. So she would act more bitchy then Ash's ass attitude. Get it?" I said, he nodded.

"I don't!" we heard some one yell in the corner of the room I squinted and saw. .Maggie? "Maggie? When did you get here?" I asked she smiled.

"That's not important little grasshopper, what's important is what you were talking about! So please explain!" she said I rolled my eyes and explained. Again.

Hi :D I know I hated the ending to but I needed to post this! Oh and by the way the whole tangerine thing happened with me and my sister xD except were not guys so we don't have 'little friends', but yeah we had a whole ninja fight for a tangerine :P. I will(heron dale XD) update soon ! Please review!

Till next time honey bunches

A girl looking for her Ash

-Danielle :DDD


	7. Chapter 7

Hello people :D!

Okay, I would first like to say: I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've been busy. . .ish. Ok I've just been lazy XD

Anyways sadly there's only going to be 3 or 4 more chapter to the story, yeah I know, short right? But the good thing is I'm thinking about where the Daybreakers are doing a sing-off! I know there's a karaoke one going on BUT mine will(Herondale) be different!

This chapter is dedicated to Sweet. Night, Kimberkids, and GallagherGirlMacey!

Oh and to Sweet. Night: Ash is on his way back to you ;)

On with the story! Here's chapter 7!

Mary-Lynnette's POV

Once again we all were called for another meeting by Thea. I mean come on what is with the girl? Can't I pick on my soulmate in peace? As Ash and I walked down into the leaving we saw everyone there, but it wasn't like it usually was. It. Was. Chaos.

Maggie was chasing Delos around the room with a cape on that looked like it was bejeweled. Quinn with an ice bag on a certain area and yelling at Morgead about a tangerine or something. Poppy was trying to act all cool with her jacket by standing in the back with a boom box blasting Monster by Skillet(A/N: I love them!) and James screaming he was a sex pixie. Again. I dare not speak of what else I saw so we sat down next to the seemingly normal people in the house. Jez and Thierry.

Ash saw Thierry and immediately started talking about the wedding. Pansy.

"Ok, can I have everyone's attention?" The announced from the front of the room with Eric, or should I say Erica, by her side.

No one heard her and Hannah who appeared out of now where gave Thea a megaphone. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" It was silent. Even the music stopped.

"Thank you. Now I called you all here–"

"Again." I added in a bitterness tone.

Thea shot me a glare and I ignored it. "Yes, again, because I finally have a theory on why you all are acting this way." And there she explained her theory. The whole time it was freaking confusing. Everyone was turning chaotic when they didn't understand what she was saying. Then to dumb it down for us she put it in another example. Like a negative and a positive.

"So if you put something into another, in a way they it wasn't originally made, it will how would you say…overload itself." Thea said.

Poppy raised her hand. "Yes Poppy?"

"So…can you give us an example, because I'm still kind of not following." She said with a frown.

"Yes, ok. I can do that." Thea looked around the room, "Yes! Let's use Mary-Lynnette and Ash for the example. Ash, no offense, was an asshole, conceded prankster."

"None taken." Ash said too kindly.

"SEE! Ash was originally a 'negative' and Mary-Lynnette was a positive. That's way he's acting so kind." Thea said.

"We know that already Thea." I said with the same bitterness I had earlier. Goddess, this girl is repeating herself every damn meeting.

"Let me finish. Now Ash is a negative and Mare a positive, correct? Well if you which them around they won't be accustom to that wave length. Mare is now on a negative wave length she isn't taking it very well. It is overloading her mind and taking it too extreme. Like Ash is taking in the positive wave length. Everyday Mare will be getting bitchier and Ash pansier."

People started to nod. "I get it, so how do we suppose we fix this?" Hannah was stroking her rabbit's fur.

"The best thing is to try and act like are self's, not our soulmate's." Thea said.

"That's it? That is all you come up with? Act our old self's?" And she's suppose to be the smart one?

Thea shrugged, "Best I can come up with till Blaise calls me back."

"So just act our self's?" James asked.

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered.

Eric laughed. "What's so funny Eric-A?" I emphasized the A.

"While Thea and I were coming up with the theory she called herself Holmes and I was Watson." Erica said.

"Since when were Holmes and Watson gay lovers?" I smirked.

"Well you know what they say." Gillian said. Everyone gave a 'what'? face. She smirked evilly, "Whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"Except Herpies, that shit will come back with you." Morgead added. (A/N: That's from the Hangover XD)

"Can we go back to the subject?" Erick said.

"Woman calm your ass down." I said.

"I'm not a girl!" He yelled.

"Oh and that's coming from the guy, correct girl, who whines about 'oh I'm never included in everything' and 'I have no friends' or even 'I feel so left out'. Man, your more in touch to your feminine side than Thierry." I jabbed my finger at Thierry.

"I'm not feminine." He tried to defend himself.

"You'd been helping my soulmate with OUR wedding. Your even went shopping for suits and cakes." I countered.

"Because you were too busy with Rashel and pulling pranks all day. That reminds me!"

"Rashel!" I turned dramatically.

"Already on it!" Rashel smiled to me. She walked up to Morgead, getting a confused look from him. 'What are you–?" He didn't finish. Rashel pulled open her shirt, everyone thinking she was flashing him, but before he could react a raccoon came out of Rashel's shirt and attacked him in the face. The most girliest scream I have ever heard came out of Morgead's mouth as he fell back from the couch with a rabid raccoon gnawing at his face.

"Thanks for buying us the raccoon Hannah." I said.

Hannah waved me off with a smile, "It was worth it."

Delos, Maggie, Poppy and James were watching Morgead rolling on the floor screaming for help as the raccoon attacked him.

"Why did you hide it in your shirt?" Quinn asked his soulmate.

"It was cold." Rashel gave him what we girls call, the 'cupcake' look. Quinn shook his head.

"This isn't going to be easy." Thea walked out of the room with Eric.

Rashel and I continued to stare and laugh at Morgead's attempts in punching a raccoon in the face. Since it kept moving around he just kept punching himself.

Jez bit back a laugh, "Can someone help him?"

"Fuck you raccoon!" Morgead yelled.

The raccoon raised it's little fist and made noises like it was yelling back. Everyone looked at Hannah, Rashel and me. "It's trained." Hannah said.

Ash's POV

I watched as Mare and the rest started to laugh even more when Morgead got pissed on by the raccoon. I sighed and turned to Thierry; him and I have gotten close during the whole ordeal and we were like brothers now. Honestly if Quinn wasn't my best man, Thierry would have been. He was fine with being the priest. He got his license on the internet. "Thierry, would you like to come with me to go pick out the supplies for the party tomorrow night?"

Thierry smiled, "Sure, first I have to do a few things and we'll head out."

"What party?" Delos came and sat down next to me. We too were growing close. Delos and I first didn't get along or talk much even though we were cousins but now I'm glad we're closer.

"Well, the day before a wedding the groom and bride have a bachelor or bachelorette party celebrating there last day of being single. Basically saying goodbye to the old days and to embrace the new ones." I explained.

"In other words." Quinn smirked.

"Strippers!" Galen yelled.

Keller smacked Galen's head with her hand, "No strippers."

"You can't deny me of my manly needs! Quinn didn't deny it Mare!" He yelled.

Then all of a sudden, anger flushed through my body. I swung my fist at Galen and he fell back. I was shaking with anger as I towered over the stunned boy. "WILL YOU FUCKING STOP IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT! HOW MANY TIMES MUST YOU KEEP BRINGING IT UP! ONCE OR TWICE, YEAH OK BUT DON'T YOU KNOW IT HURTS ME WHEN YOU KEEP SAYING IT! I FUCKING DARE YOU TO SAY IN MY FACE AGAIN. DO IT!" I said it all under one breath. My chest was going up and down while my heart was beating miles per second.

"Wow…that sounded like the old Ash." Poppy whispered.

"Mare wasn't that violent, were you?"

I could hear Mare reply softly, "Depending on how angry I got."

"Do you think the spell is wearing off?"

"Uhhhhh, no. it looks like Ash is about to cry."

It was true. I could feel myself get sadder and sadder, "I'm so sorry Galen. I didn't mean to punch you. It's just…my emotions got the better of me…" I held out my hand to help him up. He took it while rubbing the side of his face, "Naw it's ok man, I kind of went too far. I promise I won't joke with it too much." We gave each other a hug, a man hug of course.

"Aw, bro-mance" I could hear Keller saying.

"Come on Ash, let's go calm you down before you punch someone else." Mare grabbed my hand and we left to our room. We cleaned our room and got ready for our night outs we were going to have. Mare was going out to get the party supplies for her bachelorette party with Jez and Rashel. I was going to leave with Thierry, Quinn and Morgead. Morgead because he would of hid in the trunk anyways if he wasn't invited. Mare was mostly quiet the whole time we were in our room. I knew something was bothering her since I was never quite for this long. "Something up, hon?" I smiled at her.

She shook her head and half smiled, "Naw it's nothing. Just a bit tired." Other words lazy.

I jumped on the bed and laid there and she copied me. We laid there staring at the ceiling with our arms spread out with only fingers length away from each other. "We're going to be married in two days." Mare said.

"Scared?" I asked.

"No, just…wow. Only a year and a half ago I was a normal teenage girl who didn't know about all of this. Now I'm roommates with people form the Night World, I have a vampire fiancé and about to get married. Not what every little girl expects when she grows up. " I could hear the hint of humor in it. I nodded in agreement. About a year and a half ago I was a selfish dick who hated humans, thought they were weak vermin who needed to be wiped out. It's is completely different. "I know how you feel."

"You were a little girl who dreamt of her wedding day?" She joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I tossed and turned at night when I couldn't picture the perfect wedding dress. Was I too fat, too skinny. Oh the pain." I tried to joke.

Mare let out a laugh. My phone made a buzzing sound. It was a text message from Quinn:

_-Dude, we need to go now. Like now, now. Not later but now. N.O.W. Remember that show from when we were kids called Action league NOW? Well they didn't say Action League LATER, it was NOW. So get your ass down here NOW so we can go NOW…like right NOW!_

-_your ninja buddy Quinn._

"Well, apparently Quinn wants me right NOW, so I'll see you later." I kissed Mare's forehead and left with the guys. We took one of Thierry's many cars. And it literally took us ten minutes to choose which one. We stuck with the black Maserati. The whole way to the mall Quinn and Morgead were being backseat drivers.

"Change the radio." Morgead complained.

"I don't want to listen to Katy Perry's Firework song!" Quinn yelled as he plugged his ears.

"Baby you're a fiiiiiiree wooorkkk….coommmee ooonn show 'em whhaaaat your woooorth." I hummed.

"Make 'em go AH…AH…AH…AH." Thierry sang along.

"You gonna leave 'em going Ah…Ah…Ah." I laughed with Thierry.

"You got to be kidding me…Ash REDFERN and Thierry DESCOUEDRES are singing along to a girls song. How the mighty have fallen." Quinn muttered.

"I can't believe you guys took me with you." Morgead said in dread.

"You would of hidden yourself in the back of the trunk Morgead Blackthorn if we did not take you with us." Thierry laughed.

"Sneaky little bastard." Quinn said.

I could tell by the sound of Morgead's voice that he had a grin plastered on his face, "Doesn't hurt when my soulmate says it, doesn't hurt when you say it."

We arrived at the mall; Morgead and Quinn went straight to the Playboy store (A/N: Does note exist, it's made up).

"Guys I think we aren't even allowed in here, " I followed after the drooling Morgead and Quinn as they stared like idiots at the clothing they had for woman.

Thierry shook her head.

"Can I help you fine gentlemen?" A woman came walking up to us. She looked around her late forties. Oh Goddess, don't worry Ash, don't give an 'ew' face. Be polite.

"Um not really ma'am, our friends ran into this store looking for things for my bachelor party, even though I don't think I would want anything here. No offense to the store of course." I assured her.

"It's understandable" She looked at Thierry, "Is there anything I can help you with Sir?" The way she looked at Thierry was quit….disturbing.

Thierry shook his head in distress, "I don't understand why woman would wear such things like this." He pointed at a mini skirt, "Woman shouldn't flaunter their bodies in such a manner. They should be respected with their brilliance and beauty of the mind, not on how the body is shaped. Men don't help with their pigheadedness." He pointed out the last part to the drooling Morgead and Quinn who were eyeing a clerks lady"

I left Thierry to defend himself against the cougar. I walked over to Morgead. "Can we go now, because I just left Thierry with an old woman who works here and I doubt he is going to last very long." I told him.

Morgead turned his head in a swift motion with bugged eyes, "A cougar?"

I nodded grimly.

"Quinn!" Morgead yelled.

"WHAT?" he yelled back.

Then weirdest thing happened. You know those people who do those hand gestures to planes. Directing them where to go? Well, that's what Morgead was doing. He made weird signals to Quinn then made a giant C shape with his arms. Quinn's face darkened. "Warning 05?" He yelled.

Morgead nodded.

"Cougar territory?" He yelled again.

Morgead nodded.

Quinn then did front flips and looked around. Then another weird happened. Quinn copied the move that those robots did on star wars, the rolling kind. He flipped forward and rolled…out the window, knocking down some manikins. "What the Goddess?" Before I could say anything else Morgead grabbed me and ran. "What are you doing?" Morgead didn't turn around to my question. "We got to get out of here, Quinn created a distraction! It's every man for himself!"

"What about Thierry?" We were got out the store. Quinn was laying on the floor. . . .passed out. Morgead swore something like, "Fuck, safety glass. It too much for him." He dragged Quinn's limp body and kept leading me near the food court. "They always go after the rich ones. Thierry is long gone. . .they smelled the money from his wallet."

Quinn moaned as he got up slowly, "A moment of silence for our great leader. . .he fought well."

"Or…he's fine and just paying for the broken window R2D2 over here broke." I pointed at Quinn.

Then Quinn's eyes squinted and he gasped. "What are you staring? . . .Thierry!" Morgead said.

A few feat away from us, by the store's entrance, was Thierry talking to the cougar woman and handing her some money and shook her hand. He walked over to us. Heck, why not go along with it.

I ran, babe watch style to him and yelling dramatically, "Thierry!"

He saw me and copied me, "Ash!"

We were still running babe watch style, "Thierrrrrryyyy!"

"Asssssshhhh"

"And I'm going to beeeaaaattt yooooou!" Quinn ran and tackled me into Thierry. We landed on the floor with knowledge he caused bruises. "Damn it Quinn." Thierry said as he tried to push Quinn off him. Morgead stared down blankly at us then turned around and sat down on my back, "You're doing this why?" I mumbled.

"I felt left out." Morgead grinned.

After embarrassing ourselves in front of everyone in the food court we got up, punched Quinn on the shoulder. . .well Thierry did, and made our way through the mall trying to get the things we needed for my party. But. . .we had to deal with the stares and laughs we were getting from girls who had witnessed are little bro-mance. Goddess, help me. Right there, Morgead and Quinn ran into another store where they had lingerie covered mannequins. Goddess help me. . .

Dang that was long ;) Lol just want to say my sister helped me with this chapter because I had a little writer's block. Anyways review! I pinky promise this time I'll update soon ;) REVIEW!

-Danielle :DDD


	8. Chapter 8

Hello awesome people :D! thank you all who reviewed the last chapter! Eh, I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy!

This chapter is dedicated to Bianca666 and Sweet. Night!

Message to Sweet. Night: Update your 'Quinn meets Ash' story! Oh and the 'Facebook' one!

Again thanks for the reviews keep it up! I'm winning the contest I'm having with my sister! Oh and there's only going to be 3 more chapters to this story! Now on with Chapter. . .8? I'm gonna go with 8! Here's Chapter 8!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World! Or Ash! Sweet. Night has Ash right now XD**

Ash POV

Galen walked into the spot light in the middle of the room. He narrowed his eyes at the figures in front of him, giving them the most serious face he could ever pull. "Tonight, gentlemen…." Galen closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Is…ASH'S BACHELOR PARTY!" He threw his fist up in the air. All the guys started to cheer and whistle, myself included.

Morgead turned on the stereo system. The speakers reached as tall as the ceiling, as well as the bass. In the room you could feel the vibration of the music blasting hip hop and rap, the typical bachelor party music. Around me was the guys popping open the champagne bottles, dances; attempting at least, and cracking the glow sticks. The whole room was like a night club. Galen looped his arm around my neck and pulled me into the group.

"Hey! Dumbass's, gather around!" Galen called out to the others who were throwing glow sticks at each other. None the less they listened to Galen. Oh Goddess, I have a bad feeling about this.

"This is Ash's party and I see this idiot in the corner, sitting down and SIPPING a glass of what? Water. No, not tonight my friend." Galen snapped his fingers. Quinn broke through the circle with a devious smirk plastered on his face. "Tonight, my dear friend, will be the most epic party you have ever been too." Galen snapped his fingers again. James and Morgead grabbed both my arms and sat me down.

"What are you guys doing?" I started to panic. Oh, I seen movies like this before and if I'm correct…this will certainly NOT be epic…

James had a goofy grin, "Don't worry cousin, it wont be bad."

"Well, if Mare finds out." Morgead laughed and high fived James.

"You guys, please! You know even if I didn't have Mare's attitude I still wouldn't do this!" I begged them to see sense. Damn, I really do sound like Mare.

"No, were not going to force you to cheat or anything. Just to watch a little show we ordered for you." Galen reassured me.

"A donkey show?" James asked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Galen, Thierry and Eric jumped away from James.

"Well you said a "show", I thought you got a donkey show!" James panicked.

Delos shook his head, "You need to stop watching Clerks 2."

"Can we please go back to what I was saying?" I could see a vein popping out on Galen's forehead. They shut up. "Good, tie him up."

James and Morgead did as they were told. "Enjoy the show Ash." Delos and James said in union.

I tried to wiggle my way out of the ropes, but they were to tight. Goddess help me!

A knock was heard from the door. All of our attention were held at the door. Thierry shook his head, "I can't believe I agreed to strippers.." He went to the door and opened the door slowly.

"And for the main entertainment for tonight is!" Galen announced just as…two male cops came in?

"Ok, now I'm really scared, what the heck are you guys pulling?" I asked nervously.

"What! How did you guys get into my house?" Thierry was dumbstruck.

One of the male cops walked forward, "We heard you kids were making to much noise."

Galen walked forward, "Listen I know it's your job, you're a hero to the nation by protecting the lives of Americans but…I wouldn't mind if you'd explain how the HELL did you get in here?" Galen said.

"We heard the noise." The other cop said. "And you weren't being LOUD ENOUGH!" Both cops started ripped off their shirts.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE THE HELL ARE THE CHICKS!" Morgead covered his eyes.

"THESE AREN'T THE STRIPPERS!" David screamed.

Delos muttered in James ear, "I knew Galen was gay."

James shrugged, "Vegas can do that to people."

Galen tried the punch the stripper cop, "Get out!"

Then Rashel and my soulmate ran to the door and stopped Galen before he could hurt the stripper cop. Ugh, I feel weird just saying it.

"Hey! Your in the wrong room, our room is the one the other side of the house" Mare pulled both men out the door.

"Mary-Lynnette!" I yelled.

She popped her head from the door, "Ash, don't worry I'm not going to do anything. They're just for the show, nothing else." She winked at me, "No touchy only lookie"

Rashel popped her head from the door as well, "You guys were going to do the same, oh and if you even dare to touch any of those whores."

Mare made a scissor noises, "We will castrate you." With that they left. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Well…that was interesting. . ." David said.

"We shall heed their warning." Delos muttered.

"Is this the party?" A tall blonde girl with a bikini on was at the doorway, accompanied by other girls in revealing clothes. Galen and Morgead ran up to them, "Yes, please come in."

I looked down and sulked. Screw my life.

The girls got ready and started to their thing. . .stripping, but lucky Thierry asked them not to strip off their clothes. Galen, David, Eric, James and Quinn were dancing with some of them. Morgead, Delos and Thierry were right next to me talking. . .well Morgead and Delos were watching the strippers.

"This is my party yet I'm not having any fun." I frowned. All I wanted was just a guys night out, NOT involving strippers. Yeah it bothered me that my soulmate was in a room with two male strippers, but I know she wouldn't do anything. I'm just afraid what the other girls had planned for her.

Thierry patted my back, " Don't be like this Ash, try to enjoy yourself. If you don't want to bother with the woman than just hang out with Morgead, Delos and I. Were not doing anything."

"That's because those guys are hogging the girls." Morgead scowled.

"No, your just afraid of what Jez would do if she caught you with one of them." Delos smirked.

"You shut up boy, you haven't even proposed to Maggie yet." Morgead said.

"Dude I'm trying!"

Morgead huffed, "Try harder, because Maggie is one of my best friends and if you do hurt her, you'll be seeing my foot up your ass."

"I was going to propose on the Date night a couple of weeks ago but after what was happening I doubt that was the right time to do it." Delos tried to defend himself.

"He's right Morgead, it wasn't really the time to do such a thing." Thierry said.

"Do you even have a ring?" I asked.

My cousin nodded, "Yeah, it's a oval diamond with smaller yellow diamonds surrounding it."

"Good." Morgead said.

I noticed Delos glance at Morgead and mutter something. "What was that?" Morgead was getting annoyed.

"One ring to rule them all. . ." Delos muttered louder.

"Oh Goddess." Thierry said.

Morgead threw up his arms in the air, "Oh for the love of strippers everywhere, do not quote from that shitty movie."

"Hey it was not shitty, it got. . .what are those called…an Oscar! Personally I don't know why they would take someone home who's name is Oscar, but none the less it beat Star Wars!"

"Delos, it's an award, not really a person." Thierry said.

"Still, golden naked statue." I joked.

"Star Wars is much better than freakin' Lord of The Rings. All that movie was about was fucking walking. Even the tree's walked!" Morgead yelled.

"Please Morgead, make fun of Delos all you want but leave Lord of The Rings out of it." Thierry asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Last time they got into a fight because Morgead was saying the characters were gay." He said.

"Okay guys, seriously new topic!" I yelled.

*** 2 hours later***

Well, I still wasn't having fun, I just sat there like I was two hours ago, after I got Delos and Morgead to change the subject on the 'Star War' argument they went to do there own thing and Thierry and I just sat being bored out of our minds. Then I think Thierry finally realized I wasn't having a good time, so he stood up and said "Okay, this is Ash's party! And Ash isn't having any fun! So, strippers get out! James turn down the music!"

After everyone did what he said, Thierry started talking again, "Okay, you guys! We have 10 different sports cars in the garage! And we live in the desert! Anyone know what we could do?" he asked.

"Drag racing!" Morgead yelled. Thierry smiled. "Okay everyone, go to your car!" Okay, I could have fun with this.

Eh, I really hated the ending, but that's honestly the best I could do! Anyways, the next two chapters are the last ones *tear* XD And it's the chapters I've been looking forward to doing for forever! Ash and Mary-Lynnette's wedding! Whoo! ;) Review! And I'll update faster :DD!

-Danielle :DD


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! This is the second to last chapter! A lot's happening this chapter ^^!

Oh and to pathetic world2, you're pathetic. just saying. ;)

Oh and I'm not putting what the girls did for Mare's bachelorette party for two reasons: One, I don't really want to XD. And two, I need to hurry up with this story! I wanna start the next one I'm planning :D

This chapter is dedicated to kissedbyenight and the 'Council of 6'! XD You guys know who you are XD.

And thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys make my day!

Hmm. . .nothing else to add. Ok, on with the chapter!

Here's Chapter 9!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World or Ash!**

**Me: Hey Ash :D You're getting married!**

**Ash: What! **

**Me: You heard me! And I planned it hope you like it ;)**

**Ash: So. .I'm getting married?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Ash: *faints***

**Me: Aww, man come on, Ash! Sweet. Night! He fainted again XD**

Mary-Lynnette's POV

I woke up to an annoying pixie girl yelling at me to get my ass out of bed. "Mary-Lynnette! Get your lazy ass out of bed! I didn't help you plan this whole Goddess damned wedding so you could sleep through it!"

I groaned and got up, then I looked at the clock. "Poppy, you've got to be kidding me! It's 11:30 in the morning I'm not getting married until 7 at night!" I yelled at her. She rolled her eyes at me. "Well, what we're planning on doing to, its going to take a couple of hours! Not to mention we all still have our soulmates personalities!" she shouted.

Eh, it was true, but that reminded of something. "Where's Ash and the rest of the boys?" I asked. Poppy grinned "They got back late last night so there just getting up right now to get ready." I nodded and headed toward the bathroom where the rest of the Daybreaker girls were.

"Mare! You're getting married today!" Keller squealed (A/N: It felt so unnatural to write that XD) I snorted and said, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Keller, otherwise all that planning was just a joke."

Keller frowned and Rashel turned to Thea and said, "Wait, what the hell are we suppose to do? Is Mare just going to get married like this?" I looked at Thea, she had a point, as much as I love myself, I would like to get married as myself, not my soulmate.

"Yeah! Mare's freaking conceited as hell, Maggie, the maid of honor, wants to wear a cape with her dress, Quinn, the best man, is acting like a ninja. and Ash is, well, acting like a panzy! I didn't plan this whole Goddess damned wedding so everyone could screw it up!" Poppy yelled.

Thea looked around uneasily and said, "Don't worry Blaise should be here soon!"

"Does she know what's going on?" Jez asked. Thea bit her lip.

"Umm, no I haven't really talked to her since before this happened."

"What the hell, I thought you called her?" Rashel yelled. Thea put her hands up.

"Hey! It's not my fault she never called me back!" Thea said.

I looked around annoyed with the arguing, then I started realizing, holy hell I was getting married in 7 and a half hours. Holy hell, holy crap, holy shit. . .

"Hey Mary-Lynnette, you okay?" Gillian asked. I shook my head. Ahh! I'm scared, what's if Ash doesn't want to get married anymore? What's if I trip on my dress? What's if I have to get married like this!

"Umm, Rashel. . .Thea? Mary-Lynnette's hyper ventilating." Gillian said. I ignored her, ahh panic attack! Then someone slapped me. I looked up from my total spaz attack and saw Rashel standing next to me. "What the hell?" I shouted.

Rashel grinned. "Sorry, but you were freaking out." I was about to answer the door burst open.

"THE FUN HAS ARRIVED!" the person in the doorway yelled. I looked closer, and saw, of course, Blaise.

Hannah's POV

Blaise stood in the doorway, her black hair was straight and down, her eyes stormy grey, and she was wearing a white tank top that had a black dahlia on it. She grinned as she walked in the room. "What's up kitties?" she asked.

"Blaise!" Thea shouted and ran over to Blaise to give her a hug. "How come you never called me back?" Thea demanded.

Blaise gave her a funny look. "What are you talking about?"

Thea frowned, "Didn't Phil tell you? I called you the a couple of days ago! But you never called me back."

Blaise narrowed her eyes. "No, he never told me. . .PHIL!" she screamed. A couple seconds later a boy with Viking blonde hair and green eyes exactly like Poppy's rushed in. "What happened?" he asked and looked around.

"Did Thea call me a couple of days ago?" Blaise demanded as she tapped her foot. Phil looked confused for a second then his face lit up.

"Oh yeah! Sorry forgot to tell you, she called when you were out with Aradia." Phil explained.

Thea glared at him. "You idiot! You know how much of HELL I've lived with through the last three days? And I suffered it just because, you forgot to tell my cousin I called!" she shouted.

Blaise looked at Thea, "Wait, what?"

Thea stopped glaring at Phil for a second to look at her. "What?"

"You just said you lived through hell, why?" Blaise asked looking at everyone.

"Because! All of them switched personalities with there soulmates! I have _no_ idea why, and they've been going crazy the last 3 days! That's why I called you! Because I needed help! But this idiot," Thea pointed to Phil, "Didn't tell you! And I don't know if Mare and Ash are going to get married like this or what!" Thea finally took a deep breathe and sat down.

Blaise let out a laugh. Thea glared at her, but Blaise just kept grinning and said "Did Delos share the cake he got 4 days ago?"

Maggie narrowed her eyes at Blaise, "Yeah, he gave a piece to everyone except Thea and Eric, who weren't around. . .why?"

Blaise started laughing and clapped her hands, "Wow, he is dumber than I thought! He had no idea what I did to it did he?"

Everyone turned toward Blaise, "What are you talking about?" I asked. Blaise grinned.

"Delos sent very, um, inappropriate messages to me. I got very angry so I decided to put a spell on a cake, send it to him so he could switch personalities with his soulmate, you know just add a little fun. But what I didn't know is that he was going to share." she finished still smiling.

Everyone was quiet for a whole second. The they started yelling Blaise just stood there and smiled, like she was used to this kind of thing. I stood up after a couple of seconds to clam everyone down.

"Enough! All of you!" I yelled. They all stopped yelling and looked toward me. "Yelling at Blaise isn't going to solve anything." I looked over to Blaise, "So can you help us or not, like can you take the spell off?"

She frowned then nodded. "Yup, I can take the spell off In no time, but are you guys sure you don't wanna stay like this until the spell wears off? I think you're all hilarious this way. . "

"Blaise!" Thea hissed.

Blaise rolled her eyes at her cousin and said "Fine, but one more thing."

She walked over to Phil and smacked him on the side of his head, then Poppy walked over and slapped him on the other side of the head. "Okay, what the heck!" he yelled.

"That was for not telling me that Thea called!" Blaise shouted, Poppy nodded and said "Yeah Phil!"

Phil frowned and sat down. "Okay, so darlings, you guys want to be fixed or not?" Blaise said, and then we called the guys.

***10 minutes***

"So we're back to normal?" Galen demanded. Everyone had come into the same room and Blaise did her magic, literally.

"Yes you should sweet pea."

I looked around everyone seemed normal but I decided to test it out. "Hey Mary-Lynnette, you look pretty." I told her.

She looked up and smiled, "Thanks Hannah."

"Finally! Everyone's back to normal!" Thea shouted.

"Yay!" Poppy squealed.

` Ash grinned, "Thank Goddess, I missed my old self." Quinn patted him on the back and said. "I missed you too, now you're not a pansy anymore." Ash flipped him off and kissed Mare.

"OKAY! WAIT!" Poppy shouted.

Everyone turned toward Poppy, "What's wrong Poppy?" James asked.

"We need to get ready!" She shouted

"Oh shit. Everyone go get ready!" Keller shouted and everyone scrambled off.

Soo what you guys think (:? I know the ending isn't exactly exciting but the next chapter is. . .the last one ;)! Review and you'll get it Tuesday :D!

REVIEW! :D

-Danielle :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hello :D! This is the last chapter of Wait, what? *tear* Damn that was fast xD!

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story (:!

You guys really are amazing! And this chapter is the long awaited (for me ;)) wedding! Whoooo! XD

And some my friends are in this chapter incase there are some people mentioned you don't know!

And this final chapter is dedicated to:

Sweet. Night, GallagherGirlMacey, Kimberkids, BookVampire, and kissedbynight!

Again thanks so much for the people who reviewed and favorited this story!

Here is the final and 10 Chapter :D!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World. But maybe one day I will? (Herondale ^^)**

Mary-Lynnette's POV

I looked down at myself and smiled, I was in my wedding dress. It was Cinderella type gown, that was strapless, and had a corset-like top, with jewels on it. (A/N: Eh, that's my best description XD) I usually would hate stuff that would poof out like this, but the dress was beautiful.

Poppy was curling my hair, Hannah was straightening my bangs, and Gillian was pinning some parts back. When they were finally done with that I looked in the mirror and smiled, "It's great, thank you."

After that Thea and Blaise did my make-up, which was just eyeliner, mascara, blush, and lip gloss. When they were all done making me look amazing I looked in a full mirror.

I smiled and hugged all the girls, that were now all in the bridesmaid's dresses, all of them were different styles, but were all a dark blue. "Thank you guys so much." I said.

Poppy smiled, "No problem Mare."

I looked over at Rashel who liked just a little uncomfortable with the group hug. I grinned and asked "Hey Rashel, would you be the maid of honor?"

She looked up shocked. "Um––I thought Maggie was going to be it?"

Maggie looked over and smiled, "I think you should be it though, that's why I told her that I'll just be a regular bridesmaid."

Rashel looked at me "All right." with a big grin. I grinned back. It was almost like I still had Ash's personality. I could tell from now on we were going to be friends.

"Ladies, it's almost show time! Are you all descent? And if so, I'm coming in, if not, well I'm still coming in." Morgead came in smiling with Quinn behind me.

Jez narrowed her eyes at Morgead , "What if we weren't dressed smartass?"

Morgead grinned, "I was willing to take that chance." Jez slapped his arm.

Quinn meanwhile went over to stand next to Rashel and give her kiss. "You ready to walk down the isle, Mary-Lynnette?" he asked. I smiled, "Yes, I'm just getting a little nervous––" but I was interrupted by someone yelling, "CAN YOU IMAGINE NO LOVE, PRIDE, DEEP FRIED CHICKEN!" from the hall.

Everyone looked toward the door and saw three girls standing in the doorway. One girl had brown hair and brown eyes, and the other two were obviously twins, they looked exactly alike, but one was just a little bit taller.

Quinn waved at them, "Hello girls." The girls waved and smiled. One of the twins spoke up again, which was my guess the one who yelled the first time. "Quinn, Ash told us to tell you he needs to talk to you before the wedding starts."

Quinn nodded, and then Poppy looked at the girls curiously, "No offense, but who are you guys?"

The girl with brown hair smiled and said, "Oh sorry, we forgot you haven't met us, I'm Sophia, and this is Julia and Jocelynn." she said pointing to the twins.

The other twin must have noticed me looking a little confused at them so she grinned and said, "I know it's kind of hard to tell us apart just remember my hair's down, I'm Julia not Jocelynn by the way, _this_ is Jocelynn and she's the one with her hair up. Oh and I'm taller." She said looking side ways at Jocelynn.

Jocelynn stuck out her tongue at Julia, "By two freaking centimeters, Jules." The twins had long curly brown hair with blue-green eyes, freckles, and were tall, and looked about 15.

Sophia had brown eyes with straight, dark brown hair, looked around 16.

"Are you guys Daybreakers?" Thea asked curiously.

Sophia nodded, but before she say anything Hannah spoke, "Yeah, I remember you guys, your Ash's distant cousins aren't you?"

Julia nodded, "Yup yup. We're Redferns."

Jocelynn turned toward Sophie, "Hey should we go? I thought Ash wanted us to check on the flower girl?"

Sophia said, "Oh yeah, huh? We gotta go, bye darlings!" and winked. "She reminds me of Poppy." I heard Morgead mutter.

"Bye people!" Julia and Jocelynn said at the same time. They looked at each other, grinned, and yelled "Twin moment!"

"Bye!" The three shouted and walked out.

Quinn waved. Gillian looked over toward him, "How come we've never seen them before?"

"Oh, there new Daybreakers and plus there side of the Redfern family don't live in America Julia and Jocelynn live in Canada and Sophia lives in Switzerland." Hannah answered for him.

I looked at the clock. it was 6:45. Almost time to get married. Holy cow. As if reading my mind Poppy looked over, "Let's go to the back door, Mare. That's where the aisle is." and after that Poppy shooed everyone out of the room and we walked back of the house.

**15 minutes later**

I took a deep breathe and looked toward the rows of seats, I saw a lot familiar faces, like Iliana, Mark, Jade, Kestrel, and Rowan, the girls I had just met, and I even saw Ash and Jez's Uncle Bracken. There were plenty more, but I was to nervous to really look at people.

"Relax, Mary-Lynnette." Morgead nudged me with his elbow. "You look more nervous than a little kid alone with Michael Jackson." (A/N: No offense to MJ)

"Shut up Morgead, you'd be freaking out to." Jez said as James and Poppy went down the aisle to join the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. I sucked in a breathe and noticed everyone had already walked out it was just me and Quinn left.

"You ready?" he smiled and asked. I took another deep breathe and nodded "Just a little nervous that's all." I took my bouquet from the table and held it.

Quinn smiled and I heard the brides song start to play on the piano, so Quinn offered me his arm and we started to walk down the aisle. The first thing I noticed was Ash.

He was wearing a tuxedo with a black tie, and a white rose pinned to his jacket. Right now his ever-changing eyes were a honey color, and he looked at me with love and a smile.

When we got to the altar Quinn said he was the one giving me away then he handed me off the Ash.

Ash squeezed my and we faced the minister.

"We are gathered here today to join these to in holy matrimony. . ."

(I do not know the whole thing so were gonna skip a lot XD)

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." the minister said, and Ash kissed me in a sweet and gentle way. "I love you, Mary-Lynnette." he whispered. I looked up at him, "I love you too, Ash."

After that we went to go cut the cake, which was of course chocolate. After he fed me a piece, I couldn't help but put a little cake in his face. He of course, smiled "Thanks honey." he said and ate it off his face.

Poppy's POV

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think it's time the bride and groom had there first dance." Quinn said speaking into the microphone, so Ash and Mary-Lynnette got up and headed toward the dance floor.

When they got to the middle of the room a song called 'Kiss the Rain' by Yiruma started to play. It's a piano song with no singing, and it was one of the sweetest song I've ever heard.

Ash, I guess was whispering something in Mare's ear because she blushed and laughed. Then he twirled her around and it looked like something from a fairytale, with them dancing under the stars.

It was so romantic, and when the song they kissed and went go sit down, I swear I saw Hannah crying. I smiled and looked at Ash and Mary-Lynnette, and I couldn't help but think all that they'd been through, and how happy they were now.

A little while after that Quinn made his best man speech. "Ash and Mary-Lynnette really love each other, and I'm so happy for them, I really wish you guys the best, but if it's okay with you would like to ask Rashel something." Quinn looked at Ash and Ash grinned and gave him thumbs up, so Quinn turned to a confused looking Rashel and asked,

"Rashel Jordan, I love you, and you're an amazing girl, would do me the great honor of marrying me?" Quinn got on one knee with a ring in a navy box colored box in hand, I could see that the band was silver and there was a round diamond in the center with little emeralds and onyx's surrounding it.

Rashel's jaw dropped, and her eyes got watery, and she said in almost a whisper, "Yes." and then he put the ring on her finger and they kissed, then kind of ruining the affect everyone clapped really loudly.

Sometime later that night when we got Mary-Lynnette and Ash to stop making out, they were leaving to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Mare threw her bouquet behind her, and guess who caught it? Blaise, who wasn't even going for the flowers, but when she got it everyone laughed and patted Phil on the back and saying good luck. I laughed and went back to waving bye to Mary-Lynnette and Ash

When Ash and Mare were heading into the limo, Mare stopped and said "Do you guys remember the stripper shoes I wore when I had Ash's personality? Well, I lied to you when I said they were mine. . .they were really Hannah's. Got to go, bye!" said and smiled and got into the limo.

"Hahaha, that's funny. . ." Morgead said. Then I realized what she just said.

"Wait, what?" we all yelled.

Hehe, I wanted to end the story with them saying wait, what and I did, yay! :D I'm not exactly happy with the ending but it's the best I can do :D It's not exactly the perfect ending but I hope you like it! And no, I will (Herondale) not be doing a sequel(three-quel?) for Quinn and Rashel's wedding, use your imagination XD Again thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! Oh and look of my next story it'll be called 'The Heart I Once Had' And I hope you enjoyed this story!

So review for the last time? :D

REVIEW! :DD

Till next time honey bunches,

-Danielle :DD


End file.
